Vehicles include instrument clusters and gauges for communicating desired operating parameters such as vehicle speed, engine service needs, vehicle temperature, fuel level, among other operating parameters. Different methods and devices are known for communicating this information. Each method and device provides not only the function of communicating operating information to a driver, but also form and contribute to the style and aesthetic appearance of a vehicle interior. Accordingly, it is desirable to develop new and unique devices and methods for communicating and representing vehicle operating information to contribute to a desired appearance.